memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Once More Unto the Breach (episode)
Klingon war hero Kor asks Worf to help him get a battle assignment. Summary Kor was getting older and there was no place in the Empire where his services were needed anymore. He came to Worf, begging him for an assignment in the fleet, to be able to end his life as he lived it. General Martok, however, had a strong resentment against the Dahar Master. When Martok was still young, his officer candidature was refused by Kor, preventing him from serving even as a soldier in the Klingon fleet, until the Klingon from a humble origin gained a battlefield commission. With the memories of the humiliation still vivid, Martok had difficulties accepting a member of his own house helping his old enemy. He finally allowed Worf to do as he pleased, but made it clear that he would take no responsibilities in the matter. Worf then offered Kor the chance to serve as third officer on the lead ship in a raid on Trelka V. This had the side effect of greatly irritating Martok while everyone of his officers were thrilled to have the living legend on board. Only to make things worse, Martok's attack plan bore many similarities to the one used at Caleb IV, a famous raid executed by Kor and Kang against the Federation. When the raid effectively takes place, Martok and Worf get wounded and the command falls to Kor. In the following moments, the old Klingon confused reality with his memories and almost got everyone killed before Worf is able to knock him out. When the battle was over, Martok went to the mess hall, where Kor already was, to gloat about the recent events. The general did not take the satisfaction he thought he would, as the Dahar Master looked much more like a glimpse into what awaited every long-living Klingon than a threat anymore. Soon after, ten Jem'Hadar ships appeared on the sensors, tracking Martok's squadron despite the fact that they were cloaked. As they slowly gained on them, a plan was devised to have one Bird-of-Prey drop out of warp, but making it appear that the whole squadron had done so. This would allow the remaining Birds-of-Prey make it to the rendezvous with the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. Worf volunteered for the mission but Kor took his place, stunning him with a hypospray, at the last minute. The Dahar Master was able to engage the whole Jem'Hadar squadron with only a minimal crew of six, saving the remaining Klingon ships and ending his days as a true warrior. As sensor contact with him was lost and the Jem'Hadar squadron left behind, the Klingon crew took a bottle of Klingon bloodwine and drank and sang a Klingon battle song to Kor, for his heroic warrior sacrifice for them, as they continued to fly to friendly space. While the raid was going on, back on Deep Space 9, Quark eavesdropped on a conversation Ezri was having. From that he understood that Ezri Dax wanted to engage in another relationship with Worf and he decided, with the not-so-wise advice of apprentice-barman Jake, to declare himself. In the following conversation with Ezri, she cleared the truth, but she was still charmed by the kind, dear and embarrasing declaration the Ferengi just made to her. Memorable Quotes "I heard the news about Jadzia." "She died a warrior." "I expected nothing less." : - Kor and Worf "Savor the fruit of life, my young friends. It has a sweet taste when it's fresh from the vine. But don't live too long... The taste turns bitter ... after time." : - Kor "I was playing a deep game. I'm not the kind of man who just rushes in and declares himself. I like the chase. But then Mister Today-is-a-good-day-to-die shows up and spoils everything. And now, it's going to happen all over again with Ezri. New body, new personality, but she'll make the same mistake." : - Quark, about Ezri Dax "How? How did that pompous old man hold off an entire Jem'Hadar fleet with one ship?" "Does it matter?" : - Martok and Worf "'' Long Live The Empire!" : - 'Kor, as he beamed away. "'' To Kor, a warrior to the end!''" : - '''A Klingon Background Information *John Colicos gives his last performance as Kor in this episode. He first appeared in the role thirty-one years previously in TOS: "Errand of Mercy". * This episode features the Raid on Trelka V. * The title for this episode comes from William Shakespeare's Henry V - Act III, Scene I. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more" * Kor is seemingly the only person, besides Captain Sisko and Jake, to have known Curzon, Jadzia and Ezri. *This was John Colicos' final acting role before his death on . *During the raid on Trelka V the Klingons use the Meter as a unit of measure instead of the usual Kellicam. Links and References Guest Stars *John Colicos as Kor *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *Neil Vipond as Darok *Nancy Youngblut as Kolana *Blake Lindsley as Synon Uncredited Co-Stars *Cathy Debuono as M'Pella *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn References Alamo; American Indian; Battle of the Alamo; bloodwine; Borias Cluster; Caleb IV; Cardassians; cavalry raid; cloaking device; counselor; Crockett, Davy; Dax, Curzon; Dax, Jadzia; Dahar Master; Deep Space 9; defense condition one; disruptor; division; Dominion; Dominion War; Duke; Federation; Felton Prime; flagship; Gowron; graviton; guidance system relay; Halls of the Hallowed Dead; harem; House of Kor; House of Martok; humor; hypospray; inverse graviton burst; Jem'Hadar; Kahless the Unforgettable; Kalandra sector; Kang; Ketha lowlands; Ketha Province; Klingon Empire; Klingon High Council; Klingon Imperial Court; Klingon Imperial Fleet; Klingon Oversight Council; Korma Pass; Lurkan; main deflector; Manora shipyards; Mexicans; Mogh; Moscow Mule; Ninth Fleet; phaser; Qo'noS; Renavi; Romulans; rum; Rynar; Santa Anna; Sheva II; ShiVang; squadron; Sto-vo-kor; supply depot; T'nag; tachyon scanner; targeting sensors; third officer; tongo; transporter room; Travis, William B.; Trelka V; Trelka system; vodka; warp field Starship References [[IKS Ch'tang|IKS Ch'tang]]; D5-class; ''Defiant'', USS; ''Excelsior''-class; ''Galor''-class; Jem'Hadar fighter; ''K't'inga''-class; Klingon bird-of-prey; ''Klothos'', IKS; ''Marpara'', IKS; [[IKS Ning'tao|''Ning'tao', IKS]]; [[IKS Orantho|''Orantho, IKS]]; ''Slivin'', IKS; ''Vor'cha''-class; ''Yeager''-type. Date references *Early history *19th century *2309 *2350 *2345 Category:DS9 episodes de:Der Dahar-Meister es:Once More Unto the Breach nl:Once More Unto the Breach